Olive Island (Meridian)
Olive Island is a medium island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . Natural resources Buildings ; Attraction : ; Bank : Scuttle Funds (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Vendor Bender (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Bloody Mary's Bricklayers (upgraded) ; House Sin City|estate|left}} ; Inn : Cosmopolit Inn ; Iron monger : Olive Foils (bazaar) : MOON BALLZ (upgraded) ; Palace : Pimento (upgraded) ; Tailor : Vests on the Beach (bazaar) : The Grandiose Warehouse (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : At the Vanguard of Fashion (upgraded tailor) : Fire Sale (upgraded tailor) : Kashmir (black market) : Zip It (upgraded tailor) : Hammurabi's Hulls (shipyard bazaar) : Mesopotamian Arks (upgraded shipyard) Government Olive is currently controlled by Evil Bunnies of Doom. History Olive Island was originally located on the Viridian Ocean. A chest on the western dock reads, "This island were fashioned by Weaver." Moros de Mindanao period 2005-04-16 to 2005-07-03 On April 16, 2005, Olive Island became the first island to be opened in the Viridian Ocean. Moros de Mindanao (MdM), one of the largest flags at the time of the island's opening, quickly won initial control of Olive in a three-round blockade. Once claimed, MdM began building up the island. Moros de Mindanao sought to make Olive a shopper's destination by building several bazaars: a tailor, an iron monger, and a shipyard. Since Olive is a medium island, it is only able to support four shoppes, including bazaars. To begin building war frigates, a shipyard shoppe, Dry Seas, was also opened. The tailor bazaar garnered relatively few stalls, although the tailors who did establish themselves there did so with great success, making Olive the shopping destination that it was originally intended. With a demand for rum on Olive, the rum export market on nearby thrived. During MdM's reign, the island was attacked three times; the island was successfully defended twice, first on April 23, 2005 against during a declared practice blockade, and again on June 18, 2005 against . Fear and Loathing period 2005-07-03 to 2005-11-20 On July 3, 2005, Fear and Loathing took control of Olive Island from Moros de Mindanao in a three-round blockade. A bug where the deeds ceased to exist for the bazaars and infrastructure buildings was encountered, although ownership was transferred immediately to Subliminal. As nobody knew that the bug zapped the deeds, the missing deeds caused some conflict and confusion. A few days after the changeover blockade, Peghead the developer temporarily set himself as governor to debug the building deed problem. Peghead was unable to immediately return the governorship to Subliminal after the test, since Subliminal was unavailable ; upon Subliminal's return, Fear and Loathing's royalty restored him to the governorship. It was only at this time that Subliminal gained the deeds to the buildings. In an attempt to convince the tailors to relocate to Dragon's Nest, taxes were raised to 100%. An offer of 60k PoE plus cloth to restock the new stall was made. This was an effort to remove the tailor bazaar to make room for an apothecary bazaar. This policy was later rescinded, and cloth was offered for sale from the palace to the tailors and shipbuilders. Blockades : 2005-04-16, Moros de Mindanao takes control of Olive after the first blockade on the Viridian Ocean. This sinking blockade lasted 3 rounds and was also contended by Blue Rogues. : 2005-04-23, Moros de Mindanao sucessfully defends Olive from Fear and Loathing. This particular non-sinking blockade was declared as a practice blockade to give players a chance to practice blockade battle navigation. : 2005-06-18, Moros de Mindanao again successfully defends Olive in a non-sinking blockade lasting 3 rounds. On this occasion Scuppering Seven Seas was the contender for the island. : 2005-07-03, In this sinking blockade that lasted three rounds, control of the island passed to Fear and Loathing. Moros de Mindanao's decline as a flag greatly contributed to their inability to maintain control this island. : 2005-10-30, Fear and Loathing defends Olive in a three round sinking blockade against Von Grey. : 2005-11-20, The Borg took the island from Fear and Loathing in a four round sinking blockade. Fear and Loathing did not contend at all, as they had merged with "The Borg". Synergy was also a contender. The Borg changed their name back to Scuppering Seven Seas, retaining control of Olive Island (date is unknown). : 2005-12-10, Von Grey took control of Olive from Scuppering Seven Seas in a three round non-sinking blockade. Scuppering Seven Seas reciprocated the war declaration the day after the blockade. : 2005-12-18, Synergy took control of Olive from Von Grey in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2006-01-15, -'Star Explorers'- attacked Olive, but the blockade was halted midway through round one by the Ocean Masters because the contenders failed to show. : 2006-02-11, Synergy defended the island against Black Gods and -'Star Explorers'- in a three rounded non-sinking blockade. : 2006-02-18, Knights of the Crown and Deadly Reunion attacked Olive together, Knights of the Crown won in a 3 round sinking blockade. Olive became the first island to be blockaded eleven times. : 2006-03-26, Knights of the Crown lost Olive to The Syndicate. Olive became the first island to be blockaded twelve times. Knights of the Crown reciprocated both declarations of war (to Paradise and The Syndicate), which made rounds 2 and 3 sinking. : 2006-07-18, The Syndicate lost the island to Vanguard in a 3 round sinking blockade. : 2006-10-14, Vanguard lost Olive to Shadow Knights in a 3 round sinking blockade. At the same time, Cochineal III, Kirin VII, Napi IV, and Terra IX were running. : 2006-10-22, Vanguard successfully reclaimed Olive from Shadow Nights in a 3 round sinking blockade. On 2007-08-27, Vanguard transfered Olive to Collateral Damage. (Intent forum thread.) : 2007-10-28, Vanguard won back Olive from Collateral Damage in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. The island was sold to United We Stand, days before the blockade, who defended the island instead of Collateral Damage. : 2008-01-19, Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness (Admiral Finius) attacked but Vanguard successfully defended. : 2008-08-24, Jinx attacked Olive in a 5 round blockade. Jinx was fully defeated in round 5. : 2008-12-20, attacked Olive, but Vanguard successfully defended in a 3 round blockade, in which United We Stand pulled out after round 2 : 2009-03-21, Tainted Purity attacked but didnt contest rounds 1 and 2 of the 3 round blockade. This was the day where 15 islands were blockaded on Viridian, the most on any ocean. : 2009-03-28, Tainted Purity attacked and won 2 out of 3 rounds 2009-04-05, Tainted Purity transferred Olive Island to Sea Wrath. 2009-05-02, Sea Wrath transferred Olive Island to Vanguard. : 2009-07-11, Blue Mooners Inc attacked in a 3 round blockade, but Olive was successfully defended. Pay war went up to 5.5k/seg. 2009-10-19, Vanguard transferred Olive Island to Post Mortem. This was the Grand prize for Vanguard's Wheel Barrowing Event. : 2009-10-31, The First Fleet attacked in a 3 round blockade and won the island from Post Mortem. Round two was played with sudden-death for 4 turns. : 2010-01-16, What A Ride attacked in a 5 round blockade, but Olive was successfully defended. : 2010-02-27, Moonshine attacked in a 5 round blockade and won the island from The First Fleet. Pay war went up to 4K/seg. : 2010-06-19, Insanely Uncooperative attacked in a 3 round blockade, but Moonshine successfully defended. : 2011-05-28, Legacy took the island from Black Veil in a 3 round blockade. : 2011-10-23, Puzzleholics Anonymous took the island from Legacy in a 3 round blockade. Category:Capital islands